


Игры хаоса

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Обито уговаривает Дейдару попробовать новый сорт глины.





	Игры хаоса

Всё шло так, как и ожидалось. Обито к такому привык.  
– Это что?! – с непередаваемыми интонациями в голосе вопросил Дейдара. Возмущения в интонациях звучало куда больше, чем вопроса.  
Появление в Акацки элитного взрывника встряхнуло организацию и внесло в её работу некоторую долю сумятицы. Первое время после знакомства со взбалмошным блондином Обито злился: с Дейдарой никогда и ничего не удавалось предположить наверняка. Потому что Дейдара сам по себе был… непредполагаемый. И в принципе противоположный любой предполагаемости. Месяца через полтора Обито научился заключать сам с собой пари: отреагирует Дейдара на то или иное действие определённым образом или отреагирует иначе? С тех пор Дейдара всегда реагировал иначе, так что всё шло хорошо. Обито нравилось чувствовать себя всегда правым.  
– Это каолин, – как можно жизнерадостнее сообщил Обито. – Дедушка Сян Тунь, помните, из деревни Дыма, мне сказал, что именно их используют, если надо получить самые красивые горшки! Вот, я его попросил, и он поделился вот, попроб…  
– Зачем оно мне?!  
– Для вашего искусства же, семпай! – подпрыгнул Обито и пододвинул мешок с глиной поближе к взрывнику. Любой человек (да и шиноби тоже) на месте Дейдары непременно попробовал бы новую глину.  
Но так как это был Дейдара – Обито всё же поспорил сам с собой. Это же Дейдара.  
– М?! – выдохнул Дейдара, и его реакцию можно было трактовать сколь угодно широко. Значит, всё шло по плану. – Для моего искусства? Горшки?!! Ты считаешь, что это… это вот… да я своей чакрой любую глину способен превратить в чистейший каолин!  
В общем-то, это соответствует действительности – признал Обито. В таком русле он не мыслил.  
– Но, семпай! – тут же подобрался он. – У вас же чакры не хватит… – упс, этого говорить не стоило, – то есть у вас очень, очень много чакры, но чем больше вы потратите на улучшение самой глины, тем меньше уйдёт на… на… на её взрывные качества!  
Бирюзовые глаза напарника налились кровью, и Обито на всякий случай просканировал пространство на предмет безопасных участков. Взрывная волна на входе в точку телепортации – удовольствие на самом деле экстремальное.  
– Ты… ты… хочешь сказать, что моё искусство недостаточно прекрасно, м?!  
Он почти шипел, наклонившись к Обито. Для устойчивости Дейдара опирался на мешки с глиной, в ярости комкая пальцами суховатую бледно-жёлтую массу.  
– Что вы, семпай! – торопливо замотал головой Обито, пытаясь отползти подальше. – У вас великолепное искусство, оно самое лучшее, но… но… – аргумент нашёлся не сразу, – но если вы не будете тратить чакру на улучшение глины, то сможете создать больше своих мерзких паучков… то есть я хотел сказать, что…  
Один из мерзких паучков упал откуда-то сверху прямо на маску, и Обито телепортировался, не дожидаясь последствий. Когда Дейдара в таком настроении, то тактика поведения у него была однолинейной.  
Оглушительное КАЦ всё же догнало его на входе, почти втолкнув в воронку портала. Обито в очередной раз пообещал себе не предупреждать Дейдару, что взрывная волна ускоряет перемещение на порядок.  
По крайней мере, пока не будет твёрдо уверен в правильной реакции напарника. 

Ровно неделю Дейдара с ним не разговаривал. Это бывает – философски признал Обито. Хотя всегда бывает неприятным.  
Первыми словами Дейдары через неделю были:  
– Так где, ты сказал, берут ту дурацкую глину?


End file.
